The present invention relates to a coil unit for a transmission arrangement for inductive transmission of energy, and to a charging station, an automobile, and a transmission arrangement for inductive transmission of energy.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Inductive charging systems conventionally use a coil unit. Inductive charging systems or resonant converters are normally based on LC circuits. These resonant circuits are formed by a combination of coils and capacitors. In the case of inductive charging systems for electric or hybrid vehicles, the energy transmission between a base plate and the vehicle takes place via coils that are contained in the device. The coil contained in the base plate usually consists of a ferrite plate in a copper winding.
It would be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved coil unit for a transmission arrangement for the inductive transmission of energy, which is efficient, compact, stable, and durable while yet being reliable in operation.